Vision funeste
by Plurielle
Summary: Depuis tout petit, Stiles voit des choses que personne d'autre ne voit. Lorsqu'un certain fantôme arrive dans sa vie, son monde va basculer pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapitre 1

_Ce récit a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi collectif avec Neliia, Sloe Balm et Ryopini. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ce qu'elles ont fait ! Le défi portait sur le thème d'Halloween, et de la frontière fine avec le monde des morts. Ce devait être un Sterek de plus de 1000 mots au moins._

_Cette histoire se déroule en deux temps, je publierais la suite très bientôt._

_Merci à Sloe Balm pour sa BL. Bonne lecture :)_

_EDIT : Je viens de finir l'écriture de cette histoire et elle se déroulera finalement en trois temps. J'arrivais pas à faire plus concis x) Désolée !  
J'ai modifié légèrement ce chapitre si jamais vous voulez le relire :)  
_

* * *

Un cri déchira l'air, brisant le sommeil du shérif Stilinski. Il sortit de son lit en trombe et se dirigea d'un pas semi-automatique vers la chambre de son fils. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était son enfant qui hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, fixant le vide et John eut le plus grand mal à le faire revenir près de lui.

"- Stiles ! Stiles ! Tout va bien fiston. Tout va bien."

Quand le shérif eut réussi à rendormir son garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années, il soupira profondément. Depuis le décès de sa femme, voilà maintenant deux ans, son fils se réveillait régulièrement en hurlant. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café. C'était décidé, il allait devoir agir.

[.۞.]

"- Stiles ? Mais à qui est-ce que tu parles ?

"- Mathilde a peur papa, alors je lui raconte une histoire, comme le faisait maman.

"- Stiles, il faut qu'on discute.

Le shérif se passa la main dans les cheveux, clairement hésitant. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son fils.

"- J'ai... j'ai pris rendez-vous avec une personne que j'aimerais que tu rencontres. Il s'appelle Deaton. Tu sais, c'est lui qui a pris soin du petit chaton Guimauve quand il n'allait pas bien. Il va pouvoir t'aider pour tes… visions.

"- Papa ! Ce n'est pas des visions. Ce sont de vraies personnes et elles t'entendent. Tu leur fais de la peine tu sais.

"- Je… Excuse-moi fiston. On ira le voir demain si ça te va. D'accord ?

Stiles se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de refixer son attention sur la dénommée Mathilde qu'il était seul à voir. Le shérif soupira -il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça- avant de se lever et de partir de la chambre de son fils. Il passa devant une fenêtre et s'arrêta en voyant le ciel nimbé de nuages. Ses pensées dérivèrent aussitôt vers sa défunte épouse.

"- Tu me manques tellement Claudia… J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour nous… pour moi.

[.۞.]

"- Bonjour jeune homme. Comment tu te sens ? Ton père est venu me voir pour me dire que tu voyais des personnes c'est bien ça ?

Stiles acquiesça. Il était légèrement en retrait, intimidé malgré lui.

"- Tu sais que j'ai bien connu ta mère ?

À cette affirmation, la curiosité de Stiles prit le dessus sur sa crainte et ses yeux pétillèrent à l'évocation de sa défunte mère.

"- Tu vois Stiles, ta mère avait des capacités… particulières. Elle pouvait voir et discuter avec des personnes qu'elle était la seule à voir. Ton père m'a dit que tu voyais une petite fille du nom de Mathilde, c'est ça ?

"- Papa a dit que je ne devais pas en parler. Les autres enfants disent que je suis bizarre.

"- Tu peux faire confiance à Deaton fiston. Il est là pour t'aider, d'accord ? Tu peux tout lui dire.

Cela eut l'air de rassurer Stiles qui s'avança un peu plus vers Deaton

"- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire mon garçon. Ta mère était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de médium. Elle voyait des personnes décédées. Elle a d'ailleurs plusieurs fois aidé ton père dans son travail. Ces personnes ont besoin d'aide pour passer de l'autre côté. Je suppose qu'ils te demandent de leur rendre des services, n'est-ce-pas ?

À cette question, Stiles baissa les yeux avant de jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée à son père. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils, anxieux. Il essaya de rassurer son fils d'un regard. Stiles hocha la tête, penaud. On pouvait voir des larmes humidifier ses yeux. À cette affirmation, le cœur du shérif se serra. John s'en voulait. Il aurait dû voir que son fils avait des problèmes. Il aurait dû en parler avec sa défunte épouse de son vivant. Il avait toujours su pour le don de sa femme mais il n'avait pas pensé que Stiles aurait pu en hériter. La voix de Deaton le sortit de ses réflexions.

"- Ces personnes ont besoin d'aide pour passer de l'autre côté. Tu vas devoir les y aider. Elles ne pourront pas partir sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul, d'accord ? Il va falloir que tu en parles avec moi ou ton père et que tu demandes notre aide. Il faut également que tu apprennes à les ignorer, tu comprends ? Je vais t'y aider. Tu viendras après l'école et je te donnerai des exercices à faire pour que tu y arrives.

[.۞.]

Stiles avait treize ans lorsqu'il avait résolu sa première affaire avec son père. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre. La victime était venue le voir alors qu'il était dans les toilettes du collège. Son arrivée avait fait beaucoup de bruit auprès de Stiles. Lorsque les fantômes étaient des victimes de mort violente, leur arrivée dans le monde des humains résonnait en faisant un bruit assourdissant pour Stiles. Ce qui avait été le cas avec celle-ci. La victime n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lui parler en privé. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'ignorer, malgré les exercices de Deaton. Stiles arrivait à tenir à l'écart la plupart des personnes qui venaient le voir mais lorsque celle-ci avait été la victime d'un décès violent, comme c'était le cas ici, il avait encore toutes les peines du monde à l'éviter. Il en avait tout de suite parlé à son père et Stiles avait dû écouter le récit de la dénommée Suzanne pour en donner un maximum de détails à John. Le jeune adolescent avait dû écouter avec horreur les détails sordides de son viol puis de son meurtre. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Depuis la première rencontre entre Deaton et son fils, John l'avait vu peu à peu revivre. D'un fils complètement renfermé, absent et centré sur un monde qui n'était visible que de lui seul, il l'avait vu devenir plus souriant, jovial et ouvert aux autres. Stiles s'était même fait un ami qu'il voyait régulièrement : Scott McCall. Stiles lui faisait même confiance au point de lui avoir parlé de son étrange pouvoir. Le jeune avait été un allié de taille lors de situations particulièrement pénibles et John se félicitait de son arrivée dans la vie de son fils.

[.۞.]

Stiles allait fêter ses quinze ans lorsqu'on lui avait diagnostiqué un trouble du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité. Son père et lui savaient que cela était directement lié à son pouvoir de médium. Deaton lui avait dit que c'était la solution qu'avait trouvé son psychisme pour faire face à son pouvoir et à sa vie. Stiles y avait trouvé un certain avantage. En effet, être diagnostiqué lui avait permis de justifier son comportement parfois qualifié d'étrange. Le jeune homme avait même su en jouer et mettre cela à son avantage. Finalement, cela avait été une aubaine dans sa nouvelle vie de médium.

[.۞.]

À dix-huit ans, Stiles était tout à fait capable d'ignorer les personnes qui venaient le voir. Il arrivait à les discerner d'un coup d'œil. Elles étaient légèrement plus transparentes et moins palpables que les vivants. Enfant, cela lui était souvent arrivé de les confondre avec des personnes vivantes. Il lui était donc plus facile de les ignorer le temps de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux. Bien évidemment, accompagné de son meilleur ami, il faisait tout son possible pour les aider. Néanmoins, il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il devait d'abord vivre sa vie comme tout à chacun avant d'essayer de régler les problèmes des morts. Il avait eu du mal à accepter ce fait, se sentant bien souvent coupable.

La plupart du temps, les personnes décédées venaient le voir pour pouvoir transmettre un dernier message avant leur départ de l'autre côté. C'était rapide et permettait à Stiles de se sentir utile et bienveillant. Toutefois, il arrivait parfois que certaines personnes demandent réparation quant à leurs morts violentes et dans ces moments-là, Stiles faisait appel à son père pour l'aider. C'était ces affaires qui étaient les plus difficiles à gérer. Malgré ses années d'expérience, Stiles n'était clairement pas prêt à vivre ça, à écouter cette souffrance, à s'imaginer ces horreurs…

Stiles allait au lycée lorsqu'il aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il voyait des choses que personne ne voyait. L'esprit finirait bien par venir le voir. Toutefois, elle ne se décidait pas. Elle était restée en périphérie de sa vision toute la journée, ce qui avait eu le don de l'agacer. Généralement, les personnes se contentaient de partir et de revenir à un moment où il était plus disponible. Sauf les victimes de morts violentes. Stiles était obligé d'arrêter tout ce qu'il faisait pour s'occuper d'elles. Il n'arrivait pas à les ignorer. Leur douleur était beaucoup trop forte.

Le soir venu, la personne ne l'avait toujours pas abordé, se contentant toujours de bouger en périphérie de sa vision. Le jeune homme était passablement de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il était monté dans sa chambre après le repas avec son père. Il s'assit sur son lit, vérifia la présence du fantôme à ses côtés et prit de longues inspirations pour se détendre.

"- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à venir me voir ou je dois deviner tout seul ?

Il y eut comme un hoquet de stupeur et la jeune femme s'approcha enfin de lui. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et était très belle. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage harmonieux affichant une certaine stupéfaction mélangée à ce que Stiles interpréta comme de la colère.

"- Ce qui se dit est donc vrai. Tu peux voir les morts.

"- Oui. Et je t'ai vu m'accompagner toute la journée -d'ailleurs merci de n'être pas venu au petit coin- sans venir me parler. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider. Je m'appelle Stiles.

"- Laura.

Stiles n'enchaîna pas, se contentant d'attendre que la défunte prenne le relais. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il était plus simple de les laisser parler en premier plutôt que de leur poser des questions et de les brusquer. Laura s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre et regardait le paysage mais ne pipait mot. Au bout d'un long moment où Stiles était resté impassible, chose rare et difficile chez lui, il finit par céder et prendre la parole :

"- En quoi je peux t'aider ?

"- Dis-moi Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu es à vrai dire ?

Laura s'était retournée et le fixait maintenant dans les yeux. Il était presque difficile pour Stiles de soutenir son regard. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière cette question mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

"- Une sorte de médium. Je peux voir les personnes décédées et je les aide à aller de l'autre côté.

"- Comment ?

"- Hé bien, tout dépend de la personne. Si tu es là, c'est que quelque chose t'empêche de partir d'ici. Je fais mon possible pour régler les problèmes des gens comme toi et qu'ils puissent reposer en paix.

"- Donc si je comprends bien, je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini ce qui doit être fait ?

"- Tout à fait. Est-ce qu'il y a un message que tu dois transmettre à quelqu'un ? C'est ce qui retient la plupart des personnes. Je peux le faire dès ce soir si tu le souhaites.

"- Merci Stiles.

La réponse avait été sèche et le visage de Laura était complètement fermé. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'en alla. Stiles en resta bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un disparaissait sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Peut-être avait-elle seulement besoin de réponses en fin de compte. La suite de sa soirée fut beaucoup plus légère et il décompressa sur des jeux en ligne avec Scott.

[.۞.]

Quinze jours plus tard, Stiles était dans son lit, -week-end oblige- lorsqu'une apparition brutale d'une personne le réveilla. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. Cela devait sans doute être une victime de mort violente vu que son apparition avait été suffisamment puissante pour le réveiller. Il appréhendait clairement cette rencontre. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité.

"- Stiles !

L'appel finit de le réveiller totalement.

"- Laura ?! Mais je croyais que… Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?

"- J'ai besoin d'aide.

"- Oui oui, bien sûr, je suis là pour ça. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit sur le lit, bien qu'elle n'en avait physiquement pas besoin. Elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Stiles, n'osant visiblement pas débuter la conversation. Elle se lança au terme de longues minutes.

"- J'ai passé les quinze derniers jours à essayer de lui parler. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais que ça ne servait à rien. Mais j'étais obligée d'essayer. J'aimerais lui faire passer un message. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais leur dire que je l'aime ? Et que... que…

"- Prends ton temps pour réfléchir au message d'accord ? On peut le faire tranquillement et je lui envoie ensuite.

"- Tu ne pourrais pas lui transmettre directement plutôt ?

"- Je suis désolé Laura mais je ne m'implique jamais personnellement. Je dois garder une certaine vie privée, tu comprends ?

La défunte acquiesça. Ils passèrent ensuite plusieurs heures à écrire le message qu'elle voulait transmettre à sa famille. Stiles promit de le poster le lendemain. Le jeune homme était surpris de ce réveil. Pourquoi ce sentiment puisque ce n'était que Laura, qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant ? Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa mort mais généralement, lorsqu'il y avait eu mort violente, les victimes lui faisaient part de sa souffrance très rapidement pour en être délivrées. Donc si c'était son cas, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

À la fin de l'après-midi, Laura partit en lui souhaitant le meilleur. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire aux personnes qui partaient de l'autre côté. Alors il lui dit simplement bonne continuation tandis qu'un long frisson lui parcourait l'échine.

[.۞.]

Stiles était chez Scott lorsque Laura apparut brutalement à côté de lui.

"- Combien de temps ça prend ?!

"- Wow. Laura. Combien de temps pour quoi ?

"- Pour partir. Ma famille a eu mon message mais rien. Pas de lumière au bout du chemin, de porte à franchir ou de sensation de sommeil éternel. Rien.

"- Stiles ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

"- Oui oui Scotty, c'est juste… une revenante qui heu… bah qui part pas.

"- On fait quoi ?

"- Il faut que tu trouves ce qui te retient ici. Je peux… nous pouvons t'aider si tu veux ! Tu m'avais dit que tu t'appelais Laura… je ne me souviens plus de ton nom de famille ?

"- Hale. Je m'appelle Laura Hale.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc posé des dizaines de questions au fantôme sans toutefois lui demander les causes de son décès. Et Stiles sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête.

"- Stiles, on trouve rien du tout ! Il n'y a rien sur cette famille. De vrais fantômes. On y arrivera pas comme ça.

Scott rit de sa propre blague tandis que Laura levait les yeux au ciel.

"- Hé bien Laura, il a raison. Il n'y a rien qui nous aide dans ce que tu nous as dit. Qu'est-ce que... je suis désolé de te poser cette question, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ça nous aidera et on en a besoin pour t'aider je t'assure.

Aussitôt, le visage de Laura se ferma. Stiles sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

"- Je veux bien t'aider Laura, et Scott aussi bien sûr, mais il faut que tu nous en dises plus.

Laura regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes, comme si elle les jugeait. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se décida enfin à parler.

"- J'ai toujours eu de très bonnes intuitions de mon vivant alors, même trépassée, je vais me faire confiance ! Que sais-tu de l'Underground ?

"- Comme tout le monde j'ai envie de dire. Enfin, ce qu'on peut lire sur internet bien évidemment.

"- Alors, écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire. Je suis… enfin… j'étais. J'étais ce qu'on appelle un loup-garou.

Les yeux de Laura s'illuminèrent et ses traits se modifièrent pour arborer ses attributs lupins.

"- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que... Tu veux dire que… QUOI ?!

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? Raconte !

"- Pourquoi être aussi surpris ? Tu es médium. Tu devais bien te douter qu'il existait d'autres créatures surnaturelles, non ?

"- Je… je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi. Scott. Laura est un loup-garou. Un putain de loup-garou. Elle vient de se transformer. Oh putain j'aimerais trop que tu vois ça Scotty. Oh mon dieu j'ai tellement de questions Laura. La première c'est par rapport à l'influence de la lune. Est-ce que…

Le débit de parole de Stiles s'accéléra sensiblement et un florilège de questions s'abattit sur Laura. Elle souffla un rire avant de l'arrêter d'un geste.

"- Doucement, doucement. J'y répondrai peut-être plus tard. Écoute. Nous, les Hale, sommes tous des loups-garous. Nous formons une meute. C'était ma famille.

C'est ainsi que Stiles et Scott apprirent que les loups-garous étaient sous l'influence de la lune et qu'on pouvait devenir un loup-garou si on était mordu par un alpha, ce dernier étant le plus puissant des loups. Il y avait ensuite les suiveurs, appelés bêtas et les solitaires, les omégas. Ils apprirent également que la principale menace des meutes étaient les chasseurs. Ils traquaient les meutes pour tuer les créatures surnaturelles, car ils les estimaient dangereuses. Stiles retranscrivait les paroles de Laura à Scott. Il l'écoutait presque religieusement, des étoiles plein les yeux. Toutefois, l'émotion arriva lorsque la louve parla de son décès.

"- Nous étions dans le manoir familial quand le feu a pris. Nous avons cherché à fuir mais il y avait un cercle de poudre de sorbier. On a été piégé. Le seul qui a réussi à fuir c'est Derek. Je pensais que Cora avait survécu aussi mais… je ne l'ai pas vu pendant ces quinze jours… mes… je…

Le discours de Laura fut arrêté par ses larmes. Cependant, celles-ci furent rapidement remplacées par de la rage.

"- Tout ça, c'est à cause des chasseurs ! J'en suis sûre ! Nous n'étions en conflit avec aucune autre meute de la région. Je les tuerai tous si je le pouvais, c'est clair. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Stiles. Il faut que tu te rapproches de Derek. Il faut que tu l'aides. Je t'en prie.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Laura lui demandait d'aider Derek à exterminer les chasseurs ? C'était à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il aurait bien aimé en parler à son père mais toute cette histoire de loup-garou… Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.

"- Laura. Est-ce que tu me demandes de tuer les chasseurs avec Derek ?

Une lueur farouche s'alluma dans le regard de la louve et elle haussa les épaules.

"- Stiles… tu ne vas quand même pas accepter ? On parle de meurtre là !

"- Je sais Scotty mais… et si elle ne trouve jamais le repos ? Qu'est-ce je dois faire ? Putain !

"- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à ton père ?

"- Et risquer qu'il se fasse tuer par les chasseurs ? On parle de gars qui butent des putains de loups-garous ! Je veux pas mettre mon père en danger Scotty.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Le médium avait le devoir d'aider Laura mais il ne pouvait décemment pas réaliser des meurtres pour cela. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Derek -peu importe qui il était- les perpétuer.

"- Il faut qu'on rencontre Derek.

* * *

_Review ?_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà pour la suite de cette histoire ! Merci à tous pour les follows, les favs et les reviews c'est vraiment ouffissime !_  
_J'ai mis longtemps à écrire cette suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout._  
_Merci à Sloe Balm pour la BL !_

* * *

"- Wow mais qui peut se permettre de vivre là-dedans ? Ça doit coûter une somme folle tous les mois !

"- Notre famille est riche.

Laura avait donné ce détail d'un air désinvolte, en haussant les épaules.

"- Les Hale sont riches. Tu crois que si on l'aide on pourra lui extorquer sa fortune ?

Les deux garçons pouffèrent à la blague de Stiles, clairement nerveux, tandis que Laura levait les yeux au ciel. Le médium prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du loft. Il toqua et patienta plusieurs instants mais personne n'ouvrit. Il recommença en toquant plus fort. Toujours rien.

"- Tu es sûre que ton frère est là-dedans ?

"- Oui je suis allée vérifier. Il ne veut juste pas ouvrir.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré.

"- Derek Hale ? Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, je suis le fils du shérif, j'aimerais vous parler de votre famille.

Ils entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur du loft mais personne ne vint leur ouvrir.

"- C'est Laura qui m'envoie vers vous.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une main puissante vint attraper le devant de son tee-shirt pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Stiles cria de surprise et de peur, avant de se sentir plaqué violemment contre un mur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux -qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés- Stiles fut happé par le regard émeraude de Derek Hale. À la vue de son visage, ce dernier était furieux. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa poitrine.

"- Ne parle pas de ma famille. Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom. Est-ce clair ?

"- Je… heu… je suis désolé.

Les mots de Stiles restaient coincés dans sa gorge tandis que le brun rapprochait son visage du sien. Le jeune homme était paniqué. On sentait toute la bestialité de Derek à cet instant. Scott, venant juste de reprendre ses esprits, se précipita à l'intérieur.

"- Stiles ? Bordel mais lâchez-le ! Ça va pas d'agresser les gens comme ça ?!

"- Non Scotty t'inquiète, je comprends. Je viens lui parler de sa famille. Bon. Derek. Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait ? J'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de Laura. Je suis médium. Je vois des personnes décédées depuis que je suis gamin.

"- C'est quoi ces conneries putain ?!

Stiles eut l'impression de voir les iris de Derek changer de couleur l'espace d'un millième de seconde mais sans doute était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Le jeune homme sentit une sueur froide parcourir son dos. L'homme en face de lui lui faisait clairement peur. La poigne qui le maintenait au mur se fit plus dure encore et Stiles déblatéra à toute vitesse :

"- Laura!Dismoiuntrucqu'ilseraitseulàsavoir!

"- Déjà, dis-lui d'écouter les battements de ton cœur, il saura que tu ne mens pas. Dis-lui que, petite, j'avais peur de l'orage et que j'aimais bien quand il venait me rejoindre en cachette, que je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Si Stiles n'avait pas été aussi figé par la peur, il aurait pu en rire. Un loup-garou effrayé par l'orage, ce n'était pas commun. Le jeune homme, qui avait détourné les yeux pour écouter la revenante, plongea son regard dans celui émeraude du loup.

"- Écoute les battements de mon cœur Derek, tu sauras que je ne mens pas. Laura est là, avec nous. Elle n'est pas partie de l'autre côté car elle a encore quelque chose à accomplir sur cette terre. Je suis là pour l'y aider afin qu'elle trouve le repos. Elle m'a dit que, plus petite, elle avait peur de l'orage, que tu la rejoignais en cachette la nuit et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec toi à ses côtés.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Stiles sentait la poigne de Derek se défaire. L'étonnement prenait la place de la suspicion sur les traits du loup. Stiles sentait que ses mots avaient un réel impact sur Derek. Ce dernier le relâcha ensuite et le médium put prendre de plus grandes inspirations. C'est d'une voix brisée et le regard désormais d'un bleu céruléen que Derek lui demanda :

"- Elle… elle est vraiment là ? Avec nous ?

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Scott se plaçait à ses côtés, également fébrile. Derek se passa une main sur le visage avant de se tourner, comme s'il pouvait apercevoir sa sœur.

"- Est-ce qu'elle peut m'entendre ?

"- Oui. Je ferais l'intermédiaire si nécessaire.

À ces mots, Stiles put voir une larme unique couler sur la joue du loup. Son cœur se serra de tristesse. Il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude -ni l'envie, soyons honnêtes- de gérer les familles endeuillées.

"- Laura. Si tu savais comme… Laura je… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi, Laura ? Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

Derek était désormais à genoux, recroquevillé contre lui-même, sa détresse s'échappant par vagues de son corps. Laura pleurait également et s'était penchée vers son frère pour l'enlacer, bien qu'il n'en sache rien. Le loup répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots :

"- Je suis désolé. Pourquoi moi ?

Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient également les joues de Scott qui dût sortir du loft pour se ressaisir. Voir la douleur du loup en face de lui était à la limite du supportable et Stiles sentait une crise d'angoisse le prendre aux tripes. Il essayait de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas paniquer maintenant. L'émotion du loup, cumulée à celle de la revenante en plus de la sienne, lui coupait la respiration et il se sentait au bord de l'apoplexie. Au bout d'un long moment, Laura murmura plus qu'elle ne parla :

"- Ce n'était pas ta faute Derek. Personne ne t'en veut.

Stiles savait que ces mots étaient importants, autant pour Laura que pour Derek. Il éclaircit un peu sa voix, qu'il savait tremblante, avant de transmettre les paroles de la louve. Toutefois, Derek ne semblait pas l'entendre et restait recroquevillé à répéter en boucle les mêmes paroles. Stiles fit quelques pas hasardeux avant de s'agenouiller devant le loup et de plonger son regard dans celui baigné de larmes de Derek. Le médium pouvait y voir toute la détresse et la peine du loup et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il posa une main tremblante sur la joue de Derek pour essayer de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

"- Derek. Rien n'était de ta faute. Personne ne t'en veut. Toute ta famille t'aime. Rien n'est de ta faute, d'accord ?

À ces mots, le regard de Derek changea et Stiles crut y voir une lueur d'espoir. Le loup le dévorait littéralement des yeux, cherchant le moindre mensonge dans ses paroles. Au bout d'un long moment, Derek gémit faiblement avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Stiles. Ce dernier, surpris, ne put que le réceptionner du mieux qu'il put. Sa main trouva naturellement le chemin du crâne du loup et il caressa ses cheveux dans une maigre tentative d'apaisement. Laura, quant à elle, continuait de parler à son frère tandis que Stiles faisait l'intermédiaire d'une voix maintenant plus sereine.

Le jeune médium avait senti partir sa crise d'angoisse à l'instant où il avait posé sa main sur le loup. Il percevait une sorte de connexion s'établir entre Derek, Laura et lui-même. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que Derek arrêta de pleurer, tandis que Stiles continuait de lui rapporter les paroles de Laura. Puis, sans raison apparente, le loup se releva vivement, surprenant le jeune médium. Il sortit du loft d'un pas vif, bousculant Scott qui attendait toujours dehors, avant de partir en courant. Cela avait été si rapide que Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Le médium soupira avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ils avaient tous vécu un moment très intense et riche en émotions et chacun réagissait à sa façon : Derek en s'enfuyant, Scott en pleurant et Stiles en frôlant la crise de panique. Stiles finit par rejoindre Son meilleur ami à l'extérieur, qui le questionna d'un regard, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Laura était également partie avec son frère, laissant un vide certain près de Stiles. Voyant l'humeur plus que morose de son meilleur ami, Scott lui proposa un plan que Stiles ne refuserait jamais :

"- Curly fries, Marvel ?

Un sourire tremblant prit place sur les lèvres du jeune médium.

[.۞.]

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Stiles et Scott s'étaient rendus au loft de Derek et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle. Ni du loup, ni de sa défunte sœur. Le jeune médium espérait qu'elle était partie de l'autre côté mais il en doutait fort. Selon lui, elle avait suivi son frère pour garder un œil sur lui. Stiles soupira avant de refermer le bouquin de physique sur lequel il était en train de travailler. Cette histoire n'arrêtait pas de lui trotter dans la tête et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il se demandait ce que faisait Derek en cet instant, s'il avait besoin de lui, si Laura pourrait trouver le repos auprès de son frère… Il soupira pour la énième fois avant de s'affaler sur son lit, son casque sur les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans la musique, espérant que cela lui ferait oublier cette histoire.

Au bout d'un long moment, il rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ses pupilles firent rapidement le tour de la pièce et tombèrent sur une silhouette qui n'était pas là quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Son cœur accéléra encore un peu plus et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri d'effroi. Néanmoins, il n'en eut pas le temps car une main chaude et puissante vint couvrir ses lèvres. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la semi-pénombre du soir, il put reconnaître Derek qui enleva alors sa main de son visage.

"- Derek ? Mais… Je… Pourquoi ?

Le loup avait porté son regard ailleurs, visiblement gêné.

"- Je… je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois et heu… te dire merci.

Stiles patienta quelques instants, espérant que le loup en dirait plus mais il n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi penser. Laura était venue lui demander de l'aide et il y avait répondu favorablement. Derek l'avait agressé, puis avait pleuré contre lui avant de s'enfuir. Stiles n'arrivait clairement pas à cerner l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il soupira.

"- Oh hé bien. Pas de quoi, c'est normal.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"- Et Laura ? Est-ce qu'elle… ?

"- Je ne pense pas.

"- Alors quelle est la suite ?

"- J'aimerais aider Laura à partir de l'autre côté et je pense que tu es le plus à même de m'aider.

À ces mots, les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent quelque peu. S'il avait bien suivi l'histoire des Hale, la meute avait été décimée par des chasseurs et Laura restait coincée sur Terre car elle cherchait à se venger. Son ton se fit légèrement plus dur et réprobateur :

"- Tu vas tuer ces chasseurs, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un grondement sourd sortit de la poitrine du loup.

"- Ils ont tué ma famille.

"- Est-ce une raison ? Perpétuer cette guerre qui n'a aucun sens en continuant de massacrer des deux côtés ? Je comprends ta douleur mais…

Stiles fut interrompu par le loup qui le plaqua durement contre le mur, ses traits lupins apparents.

"- Tu ne comprendras jamais la perte d'un être cher ! Est-ce que tu connais la douleur qu'on ressent ? Ce vide qui s'installe en toi alors que tu t'attends à les croiser à chaque instant ?

Le jeune médium ne pouvait que comprendre, lui qui avait perdu sa mère si jeune et qui côtoyait la mort depuis longtemps. Il se contenta de sourire d'un air désabusé avant de plonger son regard dans celui, lupin, de Derek. Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer, comme pour le sonder. Après quelques instants, son visage reprit ses traits humains et il lâcha le jeune homme.

"- Je suis désolé, je suis quelque peu sur les nerfs et je… pardon.

Stiles se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"- J'ai vu bien plus de choses que tu ne peux imaginer. Je comprends ta peine et ta rancœur. Je les comprends sincèrement, ça fait dix ans que je vis avec. Écoute. Je vais être honnête avec toi, je côtoie la mort depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir la souhaiter à quiconque. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser Laura errer dans ce monde sans l'aider à soulager sa peine. Ce que je vais te proposer est simple. Et c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Durant ces quinze jours, Stiles avait eu le temps de réfléchir au problème. Il allait aider Laura mais pas de la manière dont les deux loups l'espéraient.

"- J'accepte de vous aider à mener l'enquête, je pourrais aller au bureau de mon père pour avoir des informations mais une fois qu'on aura identifié les chasseurs, on les livrera à la police.

Aussitôt, Derek prit une posture plus dominante, croisant les bras sur son torse musclé. Son visage se fit plus dur et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire dicter sa conduite par un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence, n'est-ce-pas ? Il serra les dents pour grogner quelque chose mais Stiles le prit de court :

"- Je parie que tu as cherché les chasseurs pendant ces quinze derniers jours mais que tu n'as rien trouvé n'est-ce-pas ? C'est pour ça que tu reviens vers moi. Le fils du shérif, médium de surcroît, te permettrait d'arriver à tes fins plus rapidement et de renvoyer ta sœur de l'autre côté. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Derek s'avança brutalement vers Stiles, clairement énervé. Ce dernier était coincé entre le torse musclé du loup et le mur. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre. De là, Stiles pouvait apercevoir les muscles rouler sous le tee-shirt de Derek et sentir son parfum boisé. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre légèrement plus rapidement. Le loup était l'archétype de la virilité et plaisait particulièrement au jeune médium. Derek fixait Stiles d'un air mauvais mais ce dernier n'était clairement pas impressionné. Le loup avait besoin de lui, cela jouait clairement en sa faveur.

"- Très bien.

C'est sur ces mots que Derek s'en alla comme il était venu : par la fenêtre. Stiles soupira. Il espérait sincèrement que leur relation allait s'améliorer car ils allaient devoir passer du temps ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux yeux du médium, à qui le physique de Derek plaisait énormément.

[.۞.]

"- Je dois aussi penser à mes études Derek ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

"- Hé bien, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Derek dans cet état.

"- Épargne-nous tes commentaires sarcastiques Laura, merci.

Derek était revenu dans la chambre du médium, cette fois-ci accompagné de sa sœur. Le loup voulait clairement en finir au plus vite. Toutefois, Stiles était encore au lycée et même s'il ne lui restait que quelques mois, il ne souhaitait pas mettre son diplôme en péril. Il prenait une ou deux heures chaque soir pour enquêter avec Derek mais ça ne convenait pas à ce dernier, qui le pressait toujours un peu plus.

"- Et quand est-ce que tu iras au bureau de ton père ?

Stiles soupira pour la énième fois, exaspéré.

"- Bordel Derek, arrête de me foutre la pression, d'accord ?! Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais quand mon père est à son travail, je ne peux rien faire alors il faut juste attendre.

"- Moi j'ai tout mon temps Stiles ne t'inquiète pas.

"- Déjà qu'avec un Hale c'est compliqué mais avec deux, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir la semaine…

Laura ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa blague pendant que Stiles levait les yeux au ciel. Quant à Derek, il gardait les sourcils froncés, clairement indifférent à la remarque du jeune homme. Ce dernier grimaça un rictus :

"- Tu ne rigoles jamais ? Est-ce que c'est un trait de famille dont seule Laura a hérité ou comment ça se passe ?

Le loup fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de grogner.

"- Attention Sourwolf ou tu vas rester avec les sourcils froncés.

"- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

"- Sourwolf. Je trouve que ça te va très bien Monsieur _Je suis un loup aigri aux sourcils constamment froncés_.

Laura n'en pouvait plus de rire tandis que Derek avait la bouche ouverte, un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage. Le médium se pinçait les lèvres pour éviter de s'esclaffer mais il ne tint que quelques instants avant qu'un éclat de rire ne vienne franchir ses lèvres. En réponse, les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent à nouveau et il se rapprocha de Stiles pour le plaquer contre le mur.

"- J'affronte des revenants à longueur de journée, je n'ai pas peur de toi Derek.

Néanmoins, lorsque Derek se transforma et arbora ses attributs lupins, Stiles ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus rapidement. Le médium devait l'admettre, Derek était très impressionnant transformé en loup. Toutefois, Stiles n'était pas juste effrayé, il était également très curieux. Il détailla les traits lupins avec beaucoup d'attention. Des poils étaient apparus sur toute la peau de son visage, accentuant sa bestialité. Des crocs aiguisés sortaient de sa bouche et perçaient sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses oreilles s'étaient allongées et formaient une légère pointe.

Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il détaillait allègrement Derek, sans aucune pudeur : ses sourcils s'étaient épaissis et étaient restés froncés. Les yeux du loup s'étaient également modifiés : de vert foncé, ils étaient devenus d'un bleu céruléen qui transperçait Stiles de part en part. Quant aux lèvres de Derek, elles étaient restées les mêmes : charnues, pulpeuses et terriblement tentatrices. Stiles relâcha un souffle tremblant qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Derek était bestialement magnifique. Tout en lui respirait la virilité, le charisme et la sauvagerie.

"- Allez-y, vous gênez pas pour moi, faitescomme si je n'étais pas là, après tout je suis morte.

Le jeune homme ne put que rougir à la remarque de Laura et Derek se recula de quelques pas devant l'embarras du médium.

"- Alors ?

La voix grave du loup acheva de sortir Stiles de sa contemplation.

"- Alors je n'ai pas plus peur de toi en loup qu'en humain.

"- Ça c'est sûr, tu n'as pas peur de Derek, tu le bouffes littéralement des yeux.

"- Laura !

Aussitôt, les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent et Stiles pouffa.

"- Bien. J'ai regardé l'emploi du temps de mon père, si tu veux accélérer les choses, je vais profiter qu'il soit sur une intervention pour aller dans son bureau et trouver des informations sur l'incendie de votre manoir familial. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Le loup acquiesça et croisa les bras sur son torse. Voyant que Derek attendait quelque chose, le jeune homme précisa :

"- Mais pas ce soir, j'ai un devoir à rendre demain.

Le brun fronça une énième fois les sourcils avant de disparaître par la fenêtre. Stiles ne put que soupirer avant de s'installer à son bureau. Le médium ouvrit son agenda et commença ses devoirs. Toutefois, la vision de lèvres pulpeuses tout contre sa peau l'empêcha régulièrement de se concentrer.

"- Vivement demain…

* * *

_Review ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi et commenté. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)  
Désolée de l'avoir publié si tard mais je vous ai complètement oublié ! Honte sur moi et cœur sur vous !_  
_Sachez qu'à la base ça ne devait être qu'un OS et que ça c'est finit en une histoire de 10K mots. Je suis incapable de faire plus concis mdr.  
Merci à Sloe Balm pour sa BL._

* * *

Stiles appréciait ces moments passés avec Derek et Laura. En toute honnêteté, cela lui faisait du bien. Avec Laura dans les parages, les autres revenants le laissaient en paix, et avec Derek, il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même. Il avait toujours été rejeté ou moqué pour sa différence mais le loup n'en avait que faire, se contentant de le traiter comme un humain normal. Et à ses côtés, Stiles se découvrait un humour piquant et incisif qu'il adorait utiliser contre Derek, qui le lui rendait bien. Bien sûr, il avait Scott mais c'était différent. Son meilleur ami avait du mal à le comprendre parfois et Stiles ne lui avait pas raconté toutes les expériences qu'il avait pu vivre avec les morts. Derek étant lui-même _différent_, Stiles arrivait à se lâcher et vivre sereinement. Les moments passés avec lui étaient des bulles de fraîcheur et de spontanéité. C'est pourquoi Stiles, se sentant aussi bien à ses côtés, finit par développer une certaine attirance pour le loup. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas s'investir personnellement, dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?!

Lorsque l'occasion de s'infiltrer au poste s'était présentée à Stiles pour aller fouiller dans l'ordinateur de son père et les fichiers de la police, il ne l'avait pas fait. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider Derek mais, plus vite il aidait le loup et plus vite celui-ci allait partir loin de lui. Le jeune homme s'en était voulu par la suite. Un peu. Au début. Il avait réussi à grappiller quinze jours grâce à différentes ruses et toujours plus d'excuses. Stiles avait su profiter pleinement de ces quelques heures de bonheur et de sérénité auprès des Hale, avant que la culpabilité ne le ronge. Il avait alors décidé de véritablement faire son maximum et cette décision lui brisait le cœur car cela signifiait un adieu imminent. Alors, lorsque le loup vint dans sa chambre le soir même, Stiles avait un plan qu'il comptait bien réaliser.

"- J'ai bien réfléchi Derek et j'ai un plan.

"- Il était temps.

"- Moque-toi Sourwolf, mais en attendant, sans moi, tu n'arriverais à rien.

Comme à son habitude, le loup fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à gronder. Stiles leva les mains en signe de rédemption.

"- Doucement, doucement. C'est simple, pour que mon père parte de son bureau, il faut qu'il soit appelé sur le terrain. Et suffisamment longtemps pour que j'ai accès à son ordinateur sans avoir besoin de regarder constamment derrière moi. Si je me fais choper, je suis dead, okay ?

"- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

"- Très bonne question Laura. Eh bien, je dirais qu'une attaque de loup sauvage devrait pouvoir provoquer une battue suffisamment longue pour que…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par Derek qui venait de le plaquer contre un mur.

"- Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?!

"- Tu sais, grâce à toi, je pense avoir le dos suffisamment musclé pour ne plus ressentir les effets des plaquages contre le mur.

Une secousse un peu plus forte prouva pourtant le contraire.

"- Aïe ! Je plaisantais Sourwolf. Mais c'est un plan parfait crois moi ! Alors ? Partant ?

"- Je préférerais venir avec toi au poste.

"- Tu ne me fais pas confiance...

Derek pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était déçu et triste en disant ces mots. Étrangement, cela lui serra le cœur.

"- Ce n'est pas ça... je... Je suis désolé Stiles. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais j'aimerais avoir les informations le plus rapidement possible, tu comprends ?

"- Oui, je comprends mais j'ai besoin d'un appât et tu es le candidat idéal. Tu feras donc diversion pendant que j'irais chercher les infos. En plus, les collègues de mon père me connaissent et j'ai déjà utilisé le logiciel. Tu ne ferais que me ralentir.

Le loup opina de mauvaise grâce avant de lâcher le jeune homme qui grogna :

"- Il va vraiment falloir apprendre à te contrôler avec les murs…

Le loup étouffa un rire qui surprit le jeune médium.

"- On commence quand ?

Cela serra le cœur de Stiles de donner cette réponse mais il s'était promis d'aider Derek.

"- Dès que tu seras prêt, je me connecterai aux fréquences de la police et je pourrai rejoindre le poste.

Le loup acquiesça avant d'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se retourna vers Stiles et fixa son regard whisky. Le jeune homme pensait que Derek allait lui dire quelque chose mais il se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de sauter souplement à l'extérieur. Une fois dans le jardin, Derek se déshabilla pour se mettre entièrement nu sous les yeux légèrement écarquillés du médium. Derek était éblouissant habillé mais il l'était encore plus en tenue d'Adam. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de Stiles, il se transforma en un magnifique loup au pelage plus sombre que la nuit. Le médium ne put s'empêcher de souffler, stupéfait :

"- Magnifique.

Le loup pointa sa queue fièrement vers le ciel à cette remarque et jappa avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt environnante.

Il ne fallut que deux heures à Stiles avant d'entendre le message de la police qu'il espérait tant.

_Delta à Central. Delta à Central. Un animal sauvage visiblement dangereux a été vu dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Demandons renfort de toute urgence. C'est un 10.91. Je répète. Demandons de renfort pour un 10.91. Terminé._

Aussitôt, Stiles se précipita vers Roscoe pour rejoindre le poste de police. Il croisa une voiture de patrouille qui se dirigeait sans aucun doute vers la forêt communale. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan roulait comme sur des roulettes. Il se gara à quelques rues du poste de police -au cas où son père reviendrait plus tôt- et courut pour rejoindre les locaux rapidement. Dès l'accueil, il fut arrêté par Nancy qui gardait l'entrée.

"- Tiens Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure tardive ? Ton père vient tout juste de partir.

"- Oh mince. Je venais le chercher pour notre journée anniversaire.

"- Je croyais que ton anniversaire était en début d'année ?

Stiles baissa la tête avant de forcer ses yeux à s'humidifier. Il regarda la policière par-dessous ses cils, avec une moue "à la Scott", style chiot battu :

"- C'est l'ann… l'anniversaire de mam… maman.

"- Oh mon Dieu je… Stiles, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

"- Je… je vais attendre mon père dans son bureau, je… je préférerais être seul.

La policière ne put qu'acquiescer avant de poser une main compatissante sur le bras du jeune homme.

"- N'hésite pas si tu as besoin.

Stiles se précipita dans le bureau de son père, cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

"- Bien joué Stiles, tu es doué comme menteur mais je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment.

Le médium ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Merci Laura. Mettons-nous au travail maintenant. Par qui commençons-nous ?

"- Commence par les Peterson.

[.۞.]

Laura frappa sur le bureau de son poing fantomatique.

"- Putain ! Ça fait déjà trois quarts d'heure et on n'est pas plus avancés, ton père ne va pas tarder à revenir et Derek est en danger avec tous ces flics armés qui lui courent après. Fais chier !

"- Donne-moi d'autres noms Laura, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

"- Okay, okay… Attends... Alors heu… regarde… Regarde les Argent ! Ça fait des années qu'ils sont partis de Beacon Hills mais là je sèche complètement !

Stiles pianota furieusement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il regarda plusieurs fiches tout en murmurant rapidement :

"- Gérard Argent, décédé il y a trois ans, Chris et Kate Argent, enfants de Gérard, ils ont déménagé il y a dix ans de ça mais… Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont revenus dans la région il y a deux ans. Chris est marié à une certaine, heu...Victoria Smart. Ils ont une fille de mon âge : Allison. Rien de particulier de ce côté-là. Allison est une élève somme toute moyenne, elle a l'air sportive et c'est tout ce que je trouve sur elle. Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse. Chris est marchand d'armes… tiens tiens. Intéressant. Ses affaires ont l'air réglo. Principalement des armes de petits calibres. Rien de plus sur lui. Il n'y a rien non plus sur Victoria. Femme au foyer somme toute basique, voilà. Kate. Ha ! Putain de merde Laura. Elle a un dossier à Eichen House. Internée pendant neuf mois, elle a pu sortir avec l'accord de Chris, son frère. Voyons voir un peu son diagnostic. Oh bordel de bordel. On l'a internée pour hallucinations et délire autour de créatures surnaturelles et on lui a diagnostiqué une… putain c'est une psychopathe. Laura, tu entends ça ? Laura ?

Stiles se retourna et inspecta toute la pièce mais il n'y avait plus de trace de la revenante. Le médium eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se reconnecta à la radio interne de la police :

_Plus de trace du loup bordel, il est partout où ? Parrish ! Est-ce que tu-_

Stiles éteignit la radio avant de se lever précipitamment. Son père ne tarderait pas à revenir. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas repasser par l'accueil sans se faire griller par Nancy. Il ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta souplement à l'extérieur avant de courir vers Roscoe. Il réglerait le problème de Nancy plus tard. Le point de rendez-vous était le loft de Derek et il y fut en une vingtaine de minutes. Il se précipita à l'intérieur ; Derek sortait de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.

"- Oh bordel Derek, merci tu es là. Je ne vois pas Laura par contre. Elle est partie du commissariat précipitamment.

"- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Stiles lui tendit une feuille où il avait imprimé les informations qu'il avait recueillis au poste.

"- On a des doutes sur les Argent. Rien du côté de Gérard vu qu'il est mort, ni de Victoria ou Allison mais Chris, le père de famille, est marchand d'armes et Kate a été interné à Eichen House et c'est une putain de psychopathe avec des hallucinations sur les créatures surnaturelles… Les dates coïncident et bon. Il faut qu'on trouve des preuves et qu'ensuite je prévienne mon p… Derek ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

"- Je vais les buter.

"- Non non non. Ce n'était pas le plan.

Derek se transforma avant de passer rapidement devant Stiles. Ce dernier le retint par le bras mais, face à la force surnaturelle du loup, il n'eut aucune chance. Lorsqu'il arriva au pas de la porte du loft, Derek était déjà loin devant. Il se précipita vers Roscoe avant de se diriger vers le domicile des Argent -heureusement qu'il avait noté l'adresse- à toute vitesse. Il se gara devant la maison familiale où toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Il tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Stiles jura. Il ne pouvait clairement pas se pointer chez les Argent pour leur dire qu'un loup-garou en colère voulait les tuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Il se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre : c'était la salle à manger et la table avait été mise pour le dîner mais il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

Tout d'un coup, un énorme bruit se fit entendre de derrière la maison. On aurait dit un coup de feu. Plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons voisines et Stiles jura avant de se précipiter vers la source du bruit. Lorsque le médium arriva dans le jardin, il n'était pas préparé à ce qui suivit. Kate Argent avait un fusil, un sourire lui barrant le visage tandis que Chris se tenait la tête entre les mains, horrifié. Derek, quant à lui, se tenait le ventre, plié en deux sur le gazon. Laura hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir, alors même que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

"- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ici ?

"- T'es qui toi ? Un putain de loup aussi ? T'es venu aider ton pote ? Trop tard maigrichon, je vais l'obliger à répandre ses tripes sur la pelouse. Écoute-moi ces gémissements. Ne trouves-tu pas ce son ravissant ? Alors Chris, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux pas me prêter main forte ? Tu te rappelles quand on jouait avec ton couteau de chasse quand on était petits ? Que de bons souvenirs n'est-ce-pas…

Stiles regardait la scène d'un air ahuri. Elle était complètement timbrée, pourquoi l'avait-on fait sortir d'Eichen House, sérieusement ?

"- Kate, arrête ça. Il ne t'a rien fait. Tu te rappelles du code ? _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent._ Ce loup est innocent et tu viens de lui tirer dessus ! Dans le jardin !

"- Oh frérot, arrête donc d'être si… si protocolaire. Tous les loups sont voués à mourir. Et lui tout particulièrement…

Chris Argent arracha le pistolet des mains de sa sœur avant de le jeter au loin. Kate Argent devint complètement hystérique. Elle tira un couteau de sa ceinture avant de le planter dans le ventre de son frère qui hurla de douleur avant de s'effondrer.

"- Tu as toujours été lâche Chris, à vouloir suivre le code. Depuis la mort de papa, tu t'es vraiment ramolli. Tu n'aurais jamais dû devenir le chef de famille. Ce sera bien mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai toujours fait preuve de beaucoup plus de courage que toi. Tu ne mérites pas le nom des Argent. J'ai traqué cette meute longtemps et voilà mon moment de floire maintenant.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Cette femme était terrifiante et elle s'approchait de Derek qui gémissait, toujours à terre, alors qu'elle avait encore l'arme dans les mains. Stiles devait agir. Genre maintenant… mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

"- Alors Derek, tu as apprécié ma balle à l'aconit ? Une petite composition familiale. Il va au moins te falloir une demi-heure avant que tu n'évacues le poison. Et tu sais tout ce qu'on peut faire en une demi-heure ? Moi j'ai une tonne d'idées si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il fallait qu'il bouge. Maintenant !

"- J'ai hâte de voir ce que mon couteau va pouvoir faire sur ce magnifique corps. Tu pensais avoir la supériorité sur les humains n'est-ce-pas ? Regarde-toi maintenant... Tu es pathétique.

Le médium mit la main dans sa poche avant d'envoyer un message à son père, le téléphone toujours dans la poche de son sweat : _10-31 au 53 av. de Down. BH_. Kate ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. À vrai dire, elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, complètement concentrée sur le loup. Toutefois, par précaution, Stiles mit son téléphone en silencieux. Il était sûr que son père allait l'appeler et il ne voulait pas que Kate puisse entendre la sonnerie. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la scène d'horreur en face de lui. La chasseuse était maintenant au-dessus de Derek ; une lueur malsaine brillait dans son regard et elle faisait courir la pointe de son couteau sur la peau du loup. Chris se tenait toujours le ventre mais ça n'avait plus l'air de saigner, ce qui soulagea quelque peu le jeune homme. Laura hurlait et pleurait à s'en déchirer la gorge, incapable de la moindre action concrète.

"- Tu sais ce qui me plait chez toi mon petit Derek ? Le fait que tu aies survécu à ce magnifique feu de camp familial. Ils ont tous été si stupides à se croire plus forts que tout. Sincèrement, vous êtes pathétiques. Un petit peu de poudre de sorbier et vous voilà bloqués, incapables de la moindre action. Maintenant, je peux enfin profiter et m'amuser avec un loup. Et un Hale en plus. Cette famille si puissante et si… si ancestrale… tous partis en fumée. N'est-ce pas si risible ? Ça a été si facile.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer. Kate venait d'avouer qu'elle avait déclenché l'incendie qui avait tué la famille du loup. On pouvait clairement voir la douleur et la haine dans les yeux de Derek mais le poison l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Stiles plongea son regard dans celui du loup et put y lire toute la rage, la détresse et la peur qu'il ressentait. Lorsque Kate planta son couteau dans la cuisse du loup, son hurlement eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune médium. Il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha son couteau. Toutefois, n'ayant jamais eu aucun entraînement physique, la chasseuse eut rapidement le dessus sur le jeune homme. Mais la victoire n'avait jamais été le but premier de Stiles. Il essayait simplement de gagner du temps et se faire tabasser par une chasseuse était sa meilleure option. Alors, il se contenta d'encaisser les coups. Encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience ne vienne le soulager de son fardeau.

[.۞.]

Stiles se réveilla brutalement, le cœur tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine. La lumière était vive et plusieurs bips retentissaient de manière constante et régulière. Assurément, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Lorsque son regard se fit moins flou, sa vision lui confirma ce que son ouïe lui soufflait. Il tira sur la sonnette et aussitôt, Mélissa McCall fit son apparition.

"- Stiles ! Mon Dieu, tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ? Je vais appeler ton père !

Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que le shérif ne débarque dans la chambre.

"- Fiston ! Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait tellement peur. J'ai cru que tu allais… oh mon Dieu.

Stiles pouvait sentir les sanglots dans la voix de son père et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez les Argent ?

"- Papa. Où est Derek ?

"- Derek ? Mais qui est…

"- Derek Hale. Il s'est pris une balle dans le ventre, c'est Kate qui lui a tiré dessus.

"- Fiston. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Parrish et moi, il n'y avait que Chris, Kate Argent et toi et je…

Une étreinte plus forte le fit gémir de douleur.

"- Oh mon Dieu pardon, j'avais oublié. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Stiles secoua la tête, désemparé. Il souleva sa blouse d'hôpital et aperçut une cicatrice bardée d'agrafes sur son abdomen.

"- Papa... je… je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme replongea dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père, avant d'éclater en sanglots, évacuant le mélange intense d'émotions qu'il ressentait : la douleur, la colère, la peur, la peine.

[.۞.]

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Stiles était sorti de l'hôpital et il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Derek ou de Laura. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se triturait les méninges à échafauder mille et une théories mais aucune ne semblait lui convenir.

Stiles soupira une énième fois. Il s'ennuyait. Il était en convalescene et n'avait pas le droit de sortir. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Scott venait régulièrement le voir après les cours mais se retrouver seul à longueur de journée commençait à lui peser. La présence de Derek lui manquait. Il s'effondra sur son lit et gémit : son abdomen était encore douloureux. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'endormit, la tête pleine d'interrogations et de loups-garous.

Stiles se réveilla avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau revenant victime de mort violente. Il gémit. Il n'avait clairement pas la tête pour s'occuper d'un fantôme à ce moment précis. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son cœur fit un soubresaut :

"- Laura ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Et Derek ?

"- Bonjour aussi Stiles. Ravie de te revoir. Il m'envoie au casse-pipe en première. Il aimerait savoir s'il peut passer te voir ?

"- Bien sûr évidemment. Mais heu… comment tu… ? Vous arrivez à communiquer ?

"- Oh. On a trouvé une manière ouais. Je te raconterai. Bon. À tout à l'heure !

Et elle s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek ne tarda pas à apparaître à la fenêtre.

"- Mon Dieu, Derek, tu vas bien. Je suis si heureux.

Stiles se précipita sur le loup avant de l'enlacer. À sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Stiles ne se tortille.

"- Qu'est-ce que.. ? Pourquoi ? Où étais-tu ?

"- Je suis désolé d'être parti Stiles mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Lorsque la police est arrivée, j'ai eu à peine le temps de m'enfuir. Je savais que tu t'en sortirais et… et j'ai paniqué. J'ai fui comme le lâche que j'ai toujours été.

"- Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Derek Hale, je t'interdis de dire ça de toi-même. Tu es une personne courageuse et brillante en plus d'être incroyablement sexy.

Le loup renifla un rire.

"- Stiles. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans toi. Je voulais te remercier sincèrement. Grâce à toi, Laura et moi avons pu nous venger, pas tout à fait comme nous l'imaginions mais on va pouvoir faire le deuil de notre famille. Et ce sera à jamais grâce à toi.

"- Hé bien Sourwolf, je ne te croyais pas si loquace.

Le loup donna un léger coup de coude à Stiles qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

"- Pardonne-moi je…

"- Oh non t'inquiète. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une blessure par arme blanche et douze points de suture hein ?

Le loup fronça les sourcils -une sale habitude si vous vouliez l'avis de Stiles- avant de soulever le tee-shirt du médium, le faisant rougir.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Le loup passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice et Stiles vit ses veines devenir noires tandis qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur.

"- Wow mais comment tu…

"- Je suis sincèrement désolé Stiles. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si… je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme prit le visage du loup en coupe. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Stiles se perdit dans les orbes émeraude du loup. Sa gorge s'assécha d'un coup et son cœur fit un bruit assourdissant que Derek ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu.

"- Derek je…

Les pensées de Stiles étaient totalement incohérentes et il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Toutefois, le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de mot pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient du loup pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et chaste, jusqu'à ce que le loup ne l'approfondisse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, ils purent lire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre la promesse d'une histoire à venir.

Quelque part entre la Terre et l'autre côté, une revenante sourit en voyant son frère à nouveau heureux. Quand elle détourna le regard pour leur laisser de l'intimité, ses yeux fixèrent une lumière qui se fit de plus en plus forte, avant de l'envelopper dans sa chaleur. Deux secondes plus tard, Laura n'était plus. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui la retenait dans ce monde et était soulagée de savoir son frère de nouveau heureux.

* * *

_Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et encore plus merci à ceux qui laissent une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !  
PS : tous les codes de police sont véridiques. Enfin, si wikipédia a raison..._


End file.
